Life reborn as a Ninja
by Suteibun27
Summary: My life was horrible until one meeting with a strange woman. She sent me into a new world only to discover i was now one of the most important ninja to ever live in Konoha. I now have to live out his life dream to complete my journey, but will i choose to ever return? Rated M to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and to be honest I'm a bit nervous but this idea has been in my head for quite some time so I'm going from avid reader to writer. Normally I'll be putting things like this at the end of a chapter but just for a warning this first chapter is a setup for the rest of my story and is a little short but the story wouldn't make sense without it so it is needed.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my ideas for this fic! **

**So here goes and please enjoy!**

Chapter one: A new Awakening

It started off as a normal day, well normal by my standards. I woke up to my teenage sister cussing out my parents because they weren't allowing her to go to some stupid school dance. Then my daily bowl of cereal had been tainted by two-week-past-the-expiration-date milk which looked like lime yogurt. After that I had eight hours of Pre-Med classes which isn't exactly my favorite way to spend my day. Finally on my way home I was jumped in an alley by the same Neanderthals that have been giving me problems since I was fourteen. As I said, it was just another normal day.

I begin to dust myself off when I heard someone approaching me. I started to prepare my body for round two of abuse until I realized it was a single hooded person. I looked at this stranger and noticed that it was a gypsy that I had seen in town for the past month or two. Her speech came out as a hoarse whisper as she said, "It appears you're having a rough day young man." Great first I get the beating of a lifetime and now I'm going to be mugged, how perfect of a day it's been.

She then reached out and touched my temple and said, "Ah yes, I see clearly now, it certainly has been a rough day, how would you like to take a vacation of sorts?" I was stunned, all I could manage to ask was, "what kind of vacation?" *Gulp* Even better, mugging turned murder. "Well it's more of a life journey however while you're on this journey time will not pass in this world even though you will experience years of another life."

"Wait!" I was shocked, "you just said 'this world', do you mean to say that there are other worlds out there!?" As I'm having trouble trying to process this information the gypsy just laughs maniacally until she finally states, "Foolish child, there are more plains of existence than there are people on this wretched planet!" It seemed improbable however I wanted to believe this, no I had to, because I had to get away from this lousy life or at least try no matter how small the odds were. I told her I'd accept this 'Vacation' however I had one question, "Will I ever be returned to this world?" Her reply was immediate as if expecting this question and said, "Once your journey ends you will be returned to this world. However, after one weeks' time I will find you once more and offer you the chance to go back or stay here for good."

Without a second thought I accepted her offer and then a new sensation washed over me. I looked toward the gypsy who had now removed her hood and was laughing hysterically. I looked into her eyes and I was shocked at what I saw. Her eyes weren't normal, they were purple in color with small ring like circles that fell in layers in her eyes. On the inner circles were small coma like beads which began to spin around the rings. Once they stopped, I blinked and the gypsy had vanished however her maniacal laughter lingered.

The new sensation felt like an energy drink was being injected into my veins. I began to stumble home hoping to sleep off this horrible feeling. Once home I stripped down into a pair of gym shorts due to the fact that the feeling of lightning in my veins had made me drench my clothes with sweat. Finally the pain was too much and I collapsed into a deep, deep sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Last night I dreamt of a gigantic Orange Fox chasing me around while saying that I was 'the weakest container to be brought forth yet' whatever the hell that meant. I began to look around my room when I noticed one important thing, IT WASN'T MINE! I began to panic until a shooting pain shot into both my temples which immediately gave me the worst migraine I've ever felt. After the pain ended I was rendered into a paralyzed state while vision after vision past through my head.

I saw a young blonde boy being shunned by everyone in his…Village? Yes, I see it now, he's a citizen of a ninja village named…Ko-No-Ha…honoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As I'm witnessing this child's life unfold, these visions begin to feel more like memories. The visions stop as the boy has his first day at the ninja academy. During class he announced that his name was Naruto Uzumaki and that he would become Hokage one day, which struck me as something very important for some reason. After these strange visions ended I got out of bed and went to use the restroom wherever it was in this unknown place.

I finally found the restroom and after relieving myself I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror bring my full attention to what I saw. The reflection I saw was not the one I was used to, I appeared to be around ten years old and I had blonde, spikey hair along with strange whisker marks on my cheeks. Then it finally hit me…I'm now the boy from my visions…no memories is the correct word.

I am now Naruto Uzumaki.

So that's how this story begins! I already have another 7 or 8 chapters planed out and hopefully someone will enjoy this so please rate and review as I'm open to all opinions with this being my first attempt at writing anything for someone else to read besides a teacher or professor. So if you enjoyed it, there will be another chapter out within the next day and if not please review or PM me to tell me where I went wrong or made mistakes so that I can fix it by chapter 3 and maybe then you will also enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2 Ninja Academy

**Authors note: There will be a two year time skip towards the middle of this chapter to quicken Naruto's academy days but I did my best as to make it as smooth as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters however I do own this concept.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ninja academy

It's been an hour since I discovered who and where I am now and I'm still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing. My mind is still reeling from that gypsy actually telling the truth. In all honesty the only factual thing I know for sure is that I'm starving, but where or better yet what would I eat in this strange place? Then one of the kid's memories popped in my head and it was now the only thing on my mind, RAMEN!

I find myself absent mindedly racing through the village allowing my feet to lead me as if I had been here my whole life. Finally I arrive at the ramen stand that I've seen in my new memories thousands of times with a sign saying Ichiraku's hanging from the ceiling. As I sit down on one of the stools an old man approaches me from the other side of the counter. "Ah, Naruto, great to see you! Would you like the usual?" the man bellowed. "Uh...sure" I reply, trying not to think about how hungry I am. As I wait for my meal, I try to remember all I can about this ramen stand from my new memories. I remember that the old man's name is Teuchi and that he has a daughter named Ayame, I also remember that my regular order is five to seven bowls of Miso ramen.

Teuchi finally returns with my meal and I was stunned. He had brought six huge bowls of Miso and I couldn't believe one adult could eat this much let alone a small child. "Consider this on the house for getting into the ninja academy Naruto." Teuchi says as he return to the kitchen to finish other people's meals. At this point I wasn't worried about how many bowls there were in front of me, all I was concerned with was appeasing my primal need for ramen.

As I was finishing my fourth bowl, I was trying to figure out something that Teuchi had said when he delivered the food. He mentioned something about the ninja academy and me attending it. However I don't have many memories of the academy, even from those I acquired from the kid. As I sit the trying my best to figure out this problem, a group of three or four kids ran past the Ramen stand shouting something about having ten minutes left or they'd be late. Then it hit me like a brick, Naruto just started Ninja academy yesterday and today his classes begin at noon. I looked frantically at the clock and saw the time was 11:51. Oh shit I'm going to be late!

I take off sprinting in the direction of the academy hoping to make in on time. I would really rather spend more time figuring out what the hell is going on but as Naruto's stand in, I highly doubt he'd appreciate missing out on becoming a ninja because some idiot couldn't get him to class on time. Finally the building comes into view and I'm relieved to see kids still playing outside as an indicator that classes hadn't started yet. I make my way to the correct classroom and take a seat in the back just waiting for class to begin.

The instructor walks in and immediately starts taking roll. He calls out name after name and finally arrives at Naruto's name. After he calls out Naruto's name he looks toward the door as if he were expecting something. He then proceeds down the rest of list until I yell out, "Uh, sensei I don't think you counted me as here." Shocked the teacher looks at me and then to his roll and makes a check mark. He then looks back at me and manages to stutter out a sentence saying' "U-uh m-my bad Naruto, I-I wasn't e-expecting you here." Seeing the questioning look in my eyes and quickly adds "On time" to the end of his sentence. As he begins the days' lesson I quickly realize that this might possibly be even more difficult than my pre-med classes.

**Time skip two years**

It's been two years since I began living as Naruto Uzumaki. In that time, I've been doing my best to fulfill Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. I soon discovered that there are three ranks in the ninja world: starting at Genin, then Chunin, and finally Jounin. Immediately after that I learned that since we were still academy students, we weren't even genin. This made fulfilling the kids dream even more difficult. To make matters worse I have now failed the graduation test twice and it's really starting to become frustrating. My first attempt was just plain horrible due to the fact that I still barely knew how to use Chakra at the time. My second attempt wasn't much better as I still couldn't control my chakra well enough to complete the jutsu needed to pass. I'm now about to start my third year at the academy and I feel like all hope is lost.

Other aspects of my new life here in Konoha are quite interesting. I'm constantly avoided as if I have the plague and I can hear people whispering behind my back. Sometimes I'll catch a few words that they're saying which are usually just 'fox' or 'demon child'. For food I've learned that my new stomach is nearly a bottomless pit and most of the time I can only afford to keep myself from not starving opposed to filling up. My money situation is extremely odd as I figured that being such a young child I'd at least have a family to take care of me. Instead I live alone in a small apartment and I receive a check every month for things such as groceries, toiletries, or other random things I might need to get by. One thing I have yet to figure out is why, in two years, I have not seen a single bill for utilities or rent for my apartment.

Onto more pressing matters, academy starts in 5 minutes and once again Ichiraku's has caused me to be late. I luckily crash through the door right as the instructor was beginning role. I quickly take my seat in the back and look down toward the new-ish teacher. His name is Iruka and he is by far one of my favorite people in this village. Iruka-sensei treated me as just another student as opposed to constantly yelling at me or just ignoring me outright. Thinking about how much I liked Iruka-sensei had gained all of my attention until I noticed everyone staring at me. At that moment I saw the extremely pissed Iruka staring daggers at me. "Naruto, I suggest you pay close attention to today's lesson," Iruka finally spoke, "it's about gathering and maintaining chakra, something I know you need to learn." Much to my embarrassment the whole class begins to laugh at me, well the whole class minus one girl named Hinata Hyuuga. I haven't been able to exactly figure it out yet but for some reason she never joined in with the other kids in picking on me. She seemed nice enough however just because she doesn't bully me, doesn't mean she's a nice person, maybe she's just so uninterested in me she doesn't even take the time out to laugh at me. Which really wouldn't surprise me, I've heard that she is the princess of her ninja clan so why would she lower her nose down to my level. Whatever the case may be it was nice enough to not have everyone laughing.

During our class free period I can already tell that this year at the academy will be the best by far. Iruka-sensei was by far a better teacher at the basics of being a ninja than the last teacher we had however I think he selectively chose not to teach me for some reason. Another good thing was that this year's group of students were the most colorful bunch yet. For some reason I could honestly see myself finally making friends this year.

There was Shikamaru Nara who is by far the laziest guy I've ever met, however I could tell that he was by far the smartest simply by the look on his face that he always wore. It reminded a lot of the face I always made when I was around football jocks back in the real world. Then there were Shikamaru's friends Ino and Chouji. Ino is very obnoxious even, for a girl, but I think it has something to do with her stupid rivalry with Sakura but I'll get to that in a second. Chouji is a bigger kid who is constantly eating, his favorite being chip. He seems nice enough however he always ignores me when I try to talk to him. The weird part is that when he ignores me, he has an almost painful look in his eyes as if he's watching a friend die.

Another group of students were Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba was an overly obnoxious boy who was always bragging about how strong he and his clan were. Shino was yet another quite student. I don't know much about him except for that he came from a clan of bug users. Then there was Hinata who I've already discussed. Her clan, the Hyuugas were known as the strongest surviving clan in all of Konoha. They possessed these weird eyes that are all white and are called the Byakugan. Supposedly when activated, The Byakugan user could see chakra and had 360 degree vision.

The last two notable students are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sakura is an ill-tempered girl whose rivalry with Ino is quite possibly the most annoying thing in this world. Both of them fight all day over Sasuke and for some odd reason every time Sakura looks at him I get an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. Sasuke on the other had is normally silent but he still manages to piss me off. He's that last remaining member of his clan so every is either in love with him or trying to pamper him. Every time he looks at me he it's as if he knows I'm not good enough to be here and he's always calling me an idiot saying that I need to give up on my foolish dream.

As I reflect on my classmates, I can't help but to smile and say, "Oh yes, This will be a most interesting year indeed."

Authors note Pt. 2

Okay so hopefully I manages to make this chapter read easily. I introduced the rookie nine this chapter but only briefly. I'll have a lot more about them in the next chapter. As I said last chapter, this is my first attempt at actually writing so bear with me. I understand it's not the best reading yet but hopefully, with the help of review to figure out what I need to fix, I'll be able to make this a really good story for everyone to enjoy. Also I want to apologize for note having the chapter out last night as planned but I had some issues to deal with at home. So I'll go ahead and say that as long as I keep my chapters shorter like they have been, you can expect to see a new chapter every week!


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy night, Sunny day

Chapter 3: Stormy night, Sunny day

Lightning struck with a resounding boom following it. I Begin to run for my life trying to avoid the monster chasing me, His loud footsteps creating tremors beneath me. With each strike of lightning his maniacal laughter becomes louder and louder while his footsteps become closer and closer. I spot a tree and quickly duck behind hit hoping that this monster didn't see me. As his footsteps become louder my breathing becomes frantic and I begin to sweat. Suddenly the footsteps stop and the monster speaks. "You think you can hide from me boy?" his voice booming behind me, "You're about as useful as the original, you can barely control you're chakra and you're ninja skills are that of a toddler." Upon finishing his sentence he once again laughs uncontrollably. I decide to peek around the tree and am horrified by what I see, standing five feet from the tree was a thirty foot tall, orange fox and he was staring me down. Then in one quick motion his jaw was over me and my world turned to darkness.

My eyes snap open and my body shoots up in bed and I begin to gasp for air like I was returning from space. 'What the hell was that thing' I begin to think to myself. I glance at the clock and notice that I still had five hours until I had to be at the academy and there was no way I was getting back to sleep. So I begin to ponder about the things that demon said and truthfully he was right. I would say that the fox represents my self-doubt however it felt like it was its own entity. I decide that the best course of action would be to go to the library and figure this out. After what felt like an eternity but was really only two hours, I had discovered only one thing about the fox. It was only one paragraph in a book about the history of Konoha and all it said was that the Nine-Tailed fox demon attacked our village and that is was killed by the Fourth Hokage who, even I know, is one of the most legendary ninja to ever live.

So if this Fox demon was killed then why is he appearing in my dreams, hmm this sounds like something that the Hokage would be able to answer for me. After a thirty minute wait to speak to the old man I finally got my turn. As I enter he begins to speak to me, "Ah, Naruto, what brings you to see me today? Not another one of your pranks I hope." I begin to chuckle remembering all the times I had dumped paint on him or just tarred and feathered the bag of bones. "Not today Gramps, I just had a few questions I was hoping to get answered." I replied. He moves his hand to prop up his head and states, "Ask away, as your Hokage it is my duty to keep all ninja in this village as knowledgeable as possible and I guess that extends down to academy students such as yourself." "Alright, first I'd like to know if there was any special training I could do to help improve my chakra control, no matter how hard I try I can't make a clone to save my life." The old man begins to giggle and then says, "That seems fair enough, I thought you might have some trouble with a few beginning jutsus due to your heritage and I think I know just the Ninja to assist you with that. You said 'first', so what else would you like to know?"

"Well I'd also like to know about my parents and why I lived by myself in an apartment that I never have to pay rent in." As I finished my sentence I could see Lord Third visibly tense and make a face similar to that of Shikamaru when he's trying to think of a way to get us extra break time. He then began to speak in a very careful manner and said, "Naruto, your parents were very special Ninja to this village however they died during the Nine-tails invasion thirteen years ago after you were born. Because of that your heritage will remain a secret until you are skilled enough to protect yourself from their enemies. This is why you never have rent due. Since your parents were very special to this village, upon their deaths you became a ward of this village and when you became old enough, we gave you an apartment to live in that is paid for by the village." 'How does one person have that much air in his lungs' I thought, giving myself a small laugh, 'But I guess what he says does make a lot of sense so I'll go with it.'

"Alright, I only have one more question and it's about a dream I keep having. I was wondering if you had any idea why I've been seeing the Nine-Tails in my dreams." As soon as I asked that, the old man had an expression of fear and curiosity. "D-does i-it speak t-to you?" he finally managed to sputter out. "Sometimes, but mostly he's just making fun of my ninja skills" I said casually while looking around. As I focused by on Lord Third I notice he still has that same expression on his face. "Well maybe that is just a way that your subconscious is telling you that you need to train harder, as I said I have the perfect ninja in mind to help you train so that you can become a true Leaf ninja." He said as he managed the fakest smile I've ever seen, "Now if you'll excuse me Naruto I have some important Hokage business to attend to, so you have a great day and don't forget to study hard at the academy." And with that I was shown out of his office not getting any information that might link the Nine-Tails to me besides the fact that my parents died when it attacked the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On my way to the academy I keep thinking about my conversation with the Hokage about extra training. For the first time since I've been here I can honestly say that I'm excited about anything and with this I can finally become a real ninja! As I reach the academy I notice that several of my classmates are outside playing some weird board game. I continue on my way inside when Shikamaru calls over to me, "Hey, Naruto right? Want to come play shogi?" 'Wait…kids that actually want to play with me?' "Yeah!" I yell back at him, 'Besides that nightmare, today is actually becoming a very good day'. So I sit down and Shikamaru begins to explain the rules. After he's done I look around and notice that all the other kids have gathered around to watch, minus Sasuke, which really struck me as odd. We begin to play and I quickly notice that I'm way outmatched however I was having a lot of fun. About half way through the game I realize that I'm actually putting up a fight, well a fight compared to anyone else I've seen play Shikamaru. I'm so engrossed in the game that I didn't notice that even the instructors had stopped to watch us play. As huge of an accomplishment it was, I soon lost after that but when I look up I am met by several curious glances.

Sakura is the first to speak up, "How did you manage to give Shikamaru actual competition Naruto?" with several others nodding their heads asking the same thing. "I don't really know, I just played the game as he explained it, I guess I'm a natural" I say while sporting a smile from ear to ear. "Well if you all are done having your fun, I'd like to inform you that class started ten minutes ago!" Iruka-sensei shouted. "Sorry!" we all yelled and began to file into the class room. As I began to stand up I felt a slight pull on my shirt and look over to see a small hand pulling on it. I followed the hand back to its source to see Hinata Hyuuga. "Y-you d-did very well a-against Shikamaru, N-Naruto-kun" she managed to sputter out. "Thanks Hinata!" I replied joyously, "Maybe after class I'll play against you, if you'd like?" As soon as I asked her, her face became as red as a tomato and she started pointing her fingers together while she looked at the ground. 'Is it just me or is she incredibly cute when she does this?' "Well, you don't have to, I was just off…" I began before she cut me off by saying that she'd love to and then she let out a loud eep as she realized what she just stated, she then went back to pointing her fingers together while her face turned a shade of red I had never seen before. 'Yup, definitely cute' I thought while having to stifle my giggling. After that we hurried inside so that we wouldn't miss today lesson. About half-way through class, a small toad hopped into the classroom with a scroll in its mouth.

As Iruka-sensei read the scroll he kept shooting worried glances at me, which truth be told made me very uncomfortable. Once finished, he looked at me once again and said, "Naruto, you are being summoned to the Hokage's office, report there as soon as possible." With a loud 'oooooh' from the rest of the class I began to walk towards the front. As I passed Hinata, I leaned over and said, "Well, looks like we'll have to reschedule our game of shogi" which made the indigo-haired girl smile and nod her head in happiness. Once I make it to Iruka-sensei, he looks me in the eyes and says, "Now remember, Final exams are in a week at three O'clock sharp, I fully expect you to pass this year Naruto, I believe in you." He hands me the scroll that the toad brought in and with that, I made my way to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I stroll into the Hokage's office, I notice a man I had never seen before that was talking to the Third. "What's up Grandpa Third, you needed to see me?" I announced loudly to make my presence known. "Ah Naruto, you're actually early, I wanted to introduce you to your new sensei who will be training you for the next week." Lord Third continued, "He is the most powerful ninja I have at my disposal currently and he is one of the legendary Sannin" he declared. "What ninja rank is Sannin?" I asked, honestly just thinking out loud. "Sannin is not a rank but a title my team and I earned during the great ninja wars, It means that I am one of the three greatest ninja of my time!" the strange man announced loudly and cheerfully. I begin to notice more about this man, He wears a green, short shirt kimono with matching pants and an added red Haori over the top. He had green hand protectors and wore wooden sandals and he had a custom forehead protector that read oil for some reason. "Alright, well if you are one of the three Sannin then I should definitely pass the test this year with your help!" I exclaimed happily, "But I don't think I caught your name?" "My name is Jiraiya, the most Gallant and skilled Ninja in this entire village!" he proudly announced, "Now, I expect to see you at training ground five, next to the waterfall, around noon, Got that kid?" "Yes sensei!" I announced happily as I ran off in hopes that I could go brag to all the other kids at the academy before they went home.

Once I arrived at the academy I see that once again everyone is in a group around the shogi board all trying to wear down Shikamaru. A huge smile crosses my face and I yell, "I've got next!" to announce my presence. Everyone turns to see me and even a few kids smile, "Welcome back Naruto, As much of a drag it would be to play yet another game, I feel like you at least give me competition so I accept", Shikamaru said allowing me to sit down. As the game begins, Kiba pipes up, "So Naruto, you get in trouble with the village again?" "Nah," I reply, "it was just about some special training I asked for to help me pass the graduation test this year." Everyone the proceeds to lean in closer all probably wondering what I meant by special training. Sakura was the first to finally ask, "What kind of special training will you be doing Naruto?" "To be honest, I have no clue but I know my sensei will be Jiraiya of the Sannin" I announced loud enough for everyone to hear. This acquired me a collected gasp of awe from the rest of the group. At that moment, Sasuke just so happened to be leaving the academy for the day and when he heard my announcement, he stopped dead in his tracks, something that made me grin with mischief. 'Oh yea I'm definitely shoving this in his face' I thought as he made his way over to our group.

"Oi Naruto, did I hear you correctly about the training with Jiraiya?" Sasuke spoke with a bored tone, which I assume was to hide his envy. "Yea, this whole week I will be getting special training from him, who knows all the cool jutsu that he'll be teaching me haha" I said trying to sound innocent. With that Sasuke simply nodded and said one word, "Oh". My smile somehow manages to become even larger until I look back down to the shogi board to notice that I'm losing, horribly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Okay so after my last chapter I was contacted by a reader who had some extremely good advice for me about this story for which I'm very grateful. He pointed out various flaws in my story that I indeed needed corrected. I understand now that this isn't the ideal story and was contemplated quitting and deeming my attempt at writing a failure until I actually got a few favs and follows and for those people I will finish this story and continue to polish up on my writing abilities. This is my longest chapter to date and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave reviews or PM me if you see any major holes or errors in my story. I'm aware that my OC has no reason to have taken Naruto's life from him and I intend to explain all of that in a story arc that will happen quite a bit down the road so for now please bear with me and I promise it will all make sense.**


End file.
